


Tent Talk

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tents, two couples--an elven alchemist and a dwarven fighter, and a human wizard and a Halfling rogue. </p>
<p>A mad cleric on night watch, a GM out for a snack.</p>
<p>What else is there to do but talk and entertain yourselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tent Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lord Fred and the Kingdom of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679995) by [Elacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elacular/pseuds/Elacular). 



“Honey,” Leiko whispered, “You awake?”

Aiko giggled in response.

_“Fine!”_ Filtered in from their neighbouring tent, _“But I am sleeping with one eye open! I am watching you, thief.”_

_“Dude, you know I only ever steal from dragons, right?”_

The fighter ignored the commotion. “Any silence potions?”

“No, all out.” The alchemist shook her head, “But, I do have something that’ll work a lot better.”

“What does?” The dwarf peered through the darkness, and saw the elf digging into her pack for broken armour and spare cloaks.

_“Well, I don’t know when you’ll suddenly have a taste for adventurer’s things again! Or, if one of those dragons come back for their stuff.”_

_“I don’t even want your stuff, Ginger. Now, if we were talking about something else you own…“_

“Can I borrow your knife?” Aiko asked, walking over with an armful of sturdy cloth.

Leiko blinked. “Why?”

“Tearing them with my hands would be too noisy.” The alchemist replied with a grin.

“… Oh…”

_“What?! Do you have some sort of crazy Halfling magic stealing ritual or something?!”_

_“Dude, I meant your—“_

_“No! No, whatever it is, don’t tell me! I don’t want to know!”_

“Arms out, stay still for me now…” Leiko whispered as she held up a long strip of torn up cloth.

* * *

“Okay, that’s your nightly five-minute allotment of tent talk!” Hiro said, climbing back into his seat and settling the last of his soda on the table. He peered at the notes behind his cardboard curtain, and hummed. “Everybody roll for initiative!”

Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax did.

Honey Lemon and GoGo looked up from their phones, shared a look, and blushed. The chemist reached over for the dice, the engineer texted the GM a note.

Hiro smirked. “Okay, everybody except GoGo roll for initiative. She gets first move next turn.”

Honey Lemon whistled and did a poor job of looking innocent.

Wasabi opened his mouth to speak, thought better of it, and closed it.

Baymax remained neutral.

Fred gave GoGo a thumbs up. “That is some hardcore roleplaying right there! I approve!”


End file.
